


C is for Candy

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos enjoys candy, perhaps a little too much.<br/>T+ because I can't write without cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Letter 'C' of my A-Z series. I have through letter 'I' written and will be posting them as the kudos and comments move me.

Christmas was a time of excess, even on the Isle. Carlos woke up on his first Auradon Christmas to find a stocking full of candy, as well as a stack of gifts that included even more candy. He glanced over at Jay who was unwrapping his own pile of gifts and candy.

 

“Hey, I'll trade you my blue raspberry lollies for your orange ones” Carlos said, he hated the orange, but Jay loved them. The older boy threw six pops to Carlos, who sent back five orange and one cherry, his next least favorite. Carlos unwrapped one of the blue raspberry ones and licked it, Jay hid his smirk, he had purely selfish reasons for indulging in Carlos's candy addiction. He enjoyed watching Carlos enjoy his treat, never openly staring, just stealing glances from the corner of his eye.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Evie yelled shoving their door open

“You could knock, we could have been naked!” Jay complained.

“Yeah, because we haven't seen both of you naked before” Mal said walking in.

“Still” Jay wined.

“Suck it up, come on, they have a banquet for breakfast. Although it looks like Carlos decided on candy for breakfast.”

 

The two boys got up and pulled on clothes, both had jeans, Carlos pulled on a green shirt while Jay pulled on a red. Mal had silver and Evie had gold on, they looked rather festive walking into the ballroom that was used for Christmas. Inside the door they froze. It looked like the Isle, the floor was covered with blankets and pillows, the kids were gathered in groups laying on and around each other. Ben greeted them at the door, “Dude, the hell is this?” Jay asked.

 

“Christmas!” he said “As kids we usually spent the day on the floor, even though we're older we still like laying on the floor for the day.”

“Dude it's just like the Isle” Carlos said “okay, not exactly, but fuck this is weird”

“Mhmm” Mal agreed “But look, food, Isle didn't have that” pointing to a long table covered in food

“It will refill through the day and change foods to fit the meal.” Ben informed them “Basically just hang out.”

 

No one needed to tell Carlos twice, he hated always sitting on furniture, but in Auradon that's what everyone did, so he tried to conform. He walked off to an empty spot and lounged out. Jay couldn't help but smile at the pale boy, it was the first time he'd looked really peaceful since they left the Isle. Everyone else followed him over, and sat. Jay on one side, Evie on the other, Mal and Ben sat across from them. One by one they went up to get food. “I'm not moving” Carlos said when it was his turn.

“Oh fine, just this once I'll grab you food.” Jay said getting up and heading to the buffet table. He grabbed two plates, on one he put real food, the other he loaded with anything that looked like it had sugar. He sat down and watched Carlos reach for the sugar filled plate, he moved that to the other side. “Real food first, you'll make yourself sick if you eat nothing but sugar.”

“Aww, it would be worth it” Carlos whined complete with fake pout before grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite.

“Good boy” Jay teased, smirking when Carlos blushed.

 

“Seriously would you two just hook up already” Mal said leaning on Ben.

“Oddly I'm good with this, makes people confused as hell” Carlos smiled.

“Yeah it does” Ben grinned, Auradon still didn't quite know what to make of the not so evil quad.

“Ehh, we're friends.” Jay said

 

“That happen to touch all the time” Evie said with a pointed look at their hands that were tangled together next to them. That made them both blush, but neither moved their hand, even on the isle they always touched.

 

Carlos reached across Jay to grab a cookie, Jay didn't say anything, after all he'd ate most of a sandwich, which was probably more than he'd have eaten if just left to his own devices. As the day progressed, the kids kept munching on food, watching varying movies projected against the wall and chatting in hushed whispers. Carlos ended up leaning on Jay to watch a movie that was about a super villain adopting three little girls. The entire time he worked on varying pastries and candies. He hadn't moved all day, just swiped food from his friends when they brought food back.

 

“I'm gonna head back to the room” Carlos told them after two more movies, “Bit of a stomach ache”. He stood and went to the room after reassuring them he'd be fine, he just wanted to lay down where it was quiet.

“Dunno what he expected, he spent sixteen years of eating less than scraps, two months isn't gonna make him able to eat a ton” Evie said.

“It's candy, he didn't think at all” Jay said. “I'm gonna go check on him, chances are he'll be puking soon.” He hauled himself up, this wasn't the first time Carlos had over done it on sugar.

 

Jay waved to his friends and walked to their dorm, walking in he heard the tell tale sounds of Carlos losing his candy from the day. The bathroom door was open so Jay went in, sure enough Carlos was crouched at the toilet. He grabbed a face cloth and splashed some water on it. Sitting on the edge of the tub he rubbed it along the back of Carlos's neck.

“Thanks. I fucking hate candy”

“No you don't” Jay laughed

“No I don't” Carlos agreed, “I do hate puking though.”

“Dude, everyone hates puking.” He let the rag sit on Carlos's neck and gently rubbed his back. He was already down to sporadic dry heaves so the worst of it was over. A few minutes Jay stood up, “Come on, lets get you to bed, and all candy out of your sight.”

 

Carlos stood shakily, grateful when Jay wrapped one arm around his waist to steady him. He stood by while he brushed his teeth before they went out to the bed. Jay let go of him when they reached the bed and bagged up all the candy left there, amazed that Dude hadn't eaten any of it. Carlos reached under his pillow and handed him a couple peanut butter cups and a candy cane. Jay laughed, “old habits die hard?” Carlos just nodded.

Jay took the peanut butter cups, but handed him back the candy cane, “It's mint, it'll help settle your stomach”

Carlos looked skeptical but unwrapped it to suck on, Jay sat on the bed next to him, only vaguely noticing when Carlos linked their fingers together.

 

“Thanks, that actually did help, where did you learn that?”

“Internet, last time someone binged on candy.”

“Aww it's almost like you care”.

 

Carlos smiled while looking up through lashes. Jay smirked back at him, before pulling the pale boy against his side in a hug. Carlos laid his head on his chest, effectively turning his smirk into a smile.

 

“Next time less candy, more food. I swear you're going to have chocolate in your blood stream if you keep it up.” Jay grinned.

 

 


End file.
